Roller Ghoster
' Roller Ghoster' is the first episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary It's the season 8 premier of Ghost Hunters and it is going to be good! TAPS is investigating a haunted amusement park that has a restless spirit yearning to stay on the rides. Later, a family is frightened in their home and call on the Ghost Hunters for help. First, it's Kings Island Amusement Park in Mason, Ohio. The place is haunted by the legacy of the munitions property that once stood in the exact location. The former establishment saw massive explosions that killed over 100 people in 1942. Could those victims be the spirits haunting the park? The International Restaurant is a notable hotspot, where night workers hear pots and pans banging and footsteps. Near the front gate people often see a girl in a blue dress. At the White Water Canyon people hear a child's laughter and items being thrown at the ride! Naturally, there's a cemetery on the property where there is the grave of 5-year-old girl Missouri Jane. A tram driver saw the girl in the blue dress in the cemetery. Amy and Adam walk the grounds and hear footsteps that lead them to the haunted house. Ghost Hunters in a haunted house! Meanwhile Jason and Grant check out the restaurant and hear a male voice saying the same thing over and over again. It could be machinery, but it could be a ghost. At the White Water Tower Steve and Tango conclude that the trees dropping nuts could be the culprit of the noises workers claim to hear. Amy and Britt catch a ball of light coming out of the closet in the restaurant and can't explain it! It could well be that the energy created by the lightening storm is helping the spirits present themselves as balls of light. In the restaurant, Grant sees a reflection of a person walking by the mirror, but there was no one around! The recorded evidence picked up a child's voice, but no one could understand what the voice is saying. It seems there's paranormal activity on the property, but not all the claims were true. Later, TAPS does what they do best: help a family. In Antrim, New Hampshire, Krista Salamy is the mother of 2 boys and grew up with apparitions in the house where she now raises her boys. The kids are encountering the same spirits, and her friend Karen is concerned that the ghosts are malicious and the children need comfort. The 1793 house has seen its share of tragedy. One former family saw 3 children pass away, and in later years a visitor was killed in a fire. In the hall, Krista sees a shadow of a man walking around. In her son's room they report a woman's voice- and a neighbor saw an apparition in the boy's window from the outside. In her other son's room, the toys often move around on their own. Investigating the hallway and kitchen, Jason and Grant are distracted by a growling sound from the basement similar to what the client had reported. Steve and Tango take a turn upstairs and hear walking in the younger boy's bedroom. Amy and Adam use the flashlights to ask yes and no questions, and they learn that the ghost is a woman and was a member of the Colby family who feels she is trapped and can't leave the house. Krista is moved to tears that the spirits are unhappy, and TAPS suggests she try to work with the spirit to help it find its way home. At least the ghosts are harmless, and the family was safe. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes